1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a dental device, and more particularly, pertains to a therapeutic jaw exerciser/strengthener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art construction used for this function was sections of rubber tubing (surgical tubing which was cut into small pieces). The patient would place the tubing over the back teeth and was instructed to chew gently according to a specific protocol/program. However, the tubing was not held onto the teeth, so it would move around in the mouth while the patient was attempting to chew or bite on the tubing. This was extremely frustrating for the patient and was not very effective.
It is also known that when a joint is painful or is not functioning properly, there is a reflex inhibition of the muscles which support that joint to avoid injury and increase pain. In order to rehabilitate these muscles and joints in patients experiencing difficulty with jaw function or jaw pain, a device is necessary to promote increasing function.
The present invention helps to accomplish that task. Therefore, patients are placed on a specific exercise program which will include the use of the invention in addition to other aspects of the protocol (appropriate stretching/mobilization techniques, massage techniques, softer diet, hot packs, etc.).